


Day 10: Festive/Ivy

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Holly - Freeform, Ivy - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco are in a festive mood, decorating the Cortex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Festive/Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10, a little bit of Christmas history.

Barry zoomed around the Cortex humming “Deck the Halls” while he put up enough Christmas decorations to make an elf puke. He smiled as he caught sight of his boyfriend throwing tinsel around anywhere it would stick. Barry stopped for a moment to see what they had achieved so far, and realized that there were only a few things missing from making the cortex a hundred percent Christmas festive on the scale that Cisco and he had created. They just needed mistletoe, holly and ivy. 

Barry grabbed the box that had all the Christmas greenery in it and contemplated where the best place for each thing was. “You know,” Cisco said as he came over and grabbed a thing of mistletoe out of the box. “I don’t know the history behind why we hang mistletoe over doorways, but I do love the tradition that we’ve got now. Any reason to make out with my boyfriend is fine with me.”

Cisco dangled the mistletoe over Barry’s head and dove in for a quick kiss. He smirked as he went to put it over the doorway into the Cortex. Barry shook his head as he grabbed some holly to hang around the computer console in the middle of the room. Cisco came back over and started to help Barry. “What I don’t understand is holly and ivy.”

“Well originally holly and ivy were put up during the winter season as a decoration because they stayed green all year and it reminded people of spring. Some cultures also believed that putting holly and ivy up in your home warded it from demons,” Barry said as he finished putting up the ivy.

“You are such a dork Barry Allen, but I love the random facts you know.” Cisco kissed Barry on the nose and ran back to the box to start putting the wreaths they had bought.


End file.
